The New School With A Lovely Twist
by Bronze Poktunitus
Summary: Hidan Yakuto is the new kid. He ends up lost on the first day and has to make friends from people he barely knows, not knowing that one of them wants to know more about him. From the weird robes to the students who wear them, Hidan struggles to come to terms with everything he sees, making everything seem like a bizarre adventure as he makes his way through school. Kakuhida Sasodei
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or its characters. Naruto and all properties of Naruto belong to the original owners. Please support the official release, owners, creators, and anything or anyone else involved with Naruto and/or anyone who holds rights over Naruto. However the idea of this story belongs me.

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! This is my first fan-fiction (Huzzah!) So I hope you will all go easy on me with the commenting. However some advice for me to improve and what parts need improving would be helpful to know. Don't expect romance to start right away, but do expect some tension and introduction of characters. I'm open to any suggestions for how to move forward in each chapter, so be sure to tell me your ideas and I might just take them into consideration. Hopefully the beginning isn't too confusing for you. Also, some of the characters have last names that may have been changed or did not have a last name to begin with (that I am aware of anyway). I did this because I do not know if it's okay to copy the name directly from the manga/anime. If it's alright for me to use, or not use, please let me know. Now let's get the reading ON! Sorry for the long author's note!

-Bronze

**Chapter One (1) **

Hidan didn't know where he was going.

It was his first day at Attakatski High School and he couldn't find the main office, let alone where to go to class. Although it was his first day at the school, it was already halfway through the first semester.

He started at the entrance of the high school and began to wander the hallways. He started going down the left hallway and turned right and then right again. The bell had already rung and he was beginning to lose hope of ever finding anything. Hidan decided to ask someone for help with finding the main office (he actually already passed it, but he was nervous and was not aware that he did). He decided to stop a student in the hallway, however there was only one other student in the hallway with him. This student, however, seemed just as out of place as he was judging by the looks of it. Hidan noticed that the student was a lean male with long blonde hair put in a ponytail. The teen was wearing a weird, out of place black robe with what looked to be red clouds on parts of the robe.

Hidan himself had purple eyes and silver hair that was slicked back. He was wearing a navy-blue collared shirt and tight, black jeans.

"Hey blondie, mind helping me out?" Hidan called out to the strangely dressed teen. Although he was nervous, he certainly did not want to show it, especially when he didn't know anyone at Attakatski High School. And especially in front of this kid.

"Umm.. sure. What can I help you with, un?" the teen said, ignoring the "nickname" he has been given.

"I'm looking for the main office so I can get my class schedule. Could you perhaps show me where the main office is? You see I am new to this school and I don't know anything about it" Hidan mumbled all this as he said it. Somehow, the teen managed to hear him through the mumbling and agreed to take him to the office.

Along the way, Hidan learned that this student had a name. It was apparently Deidara.

_I would have just called him freak_, Hidan thought. _But I actually need his help so I won't be __**too**__ rude_.

Hidan found out that Deidara has a mouth on each of the palms of his hands, which was extremely creepy. He explained that his hands were the result of some kind of abnormality he had received before he was born. It would eventually be added onto a list of other creepy things that he was eventually going to see.

After a few turns and going up a spiral staircase to the second floor, they arrived at the entrance to a door that had a sign that said **Main Office** above it that was right in front of the top of the spiral staircase.

"Thank you for helping me find the main office...Deidara. I can't believe that the main office is so far away from the entrance to the school" Hidan exclaimed.

"No problem my man. Wait. You do know that the entrance to the school is just down that hallway from the bottom of the stairs, right?... um what did you say your name was?" Deidara said.

"It's Hidan."

"Ah, well nice to meet you Hidan. I have to get back to my first period class as I was actually heading to use the restroom when you called out. If you need anything else, just ask" Deidara said as he walked away in a hurry.

Hidan watched the blonde Deidara go until Deidara disappeared when he went down the stairs. He turned his attention to the entrance of the main office and opened the door.

Once inside, he squinted to see anything as the lights were really bright. The lights here were blinding him, whereas the lights in the rest of the school were as dim as they could get.

"Hello there, what can I help you with today?" Hidan heard a voice call out.

Hidan looked around, trying to locate the voice. He saw a few chairs lined up against a wall and a tall, wooden counter that was in the middle of the room with an entrance at the far end. He saw a small head just barely sticking out above the counter. The small head belonged to a small, elderly woman who Hidan assumed was the secretary and also who the voice belonged to.

"U-um, I am a new student here and I don't have my schedule for my classes" Hidan said nervously. For some reason he felt intimidated by the elderly woman.

"Alright. Just a sec... name please?" the secretary asked.

"H-Hidan Yakuto" Hidan responded.

The secretary began to type and click the computer mouse a bunch.

"Um... Could you spell your first name?" she asked.

"H-I-D-A-N" he spelled out.

"Alright, and your last name too"

"Y-A-K-U-T-O" he spelled again.

"hmmm... ah, here you are. Now let's just print this out aaand... done!" the secretary mumbled out loud. As she mumbled, there was the sound of a printer printing from somewhere in the back. The secretary then got up and went into a side room in the back. She returned carrying a sheet of paper and handed it to him.

"There you are. These are your classes and the periods and times you take them. Right now, first period is almost over and second period is about to start soon. Your second period class is World History in room 147" the secretary explained as she handed Hidan his schedule.

"Alright, thank you" Hidan called out as he left the extremely bright room and into the hallway.

Just as he began walking away from the main office, the bell rang. First period was over and Hidan had to get to room 147 for his next class: World History.

Hidan walked down the staircase and down a hallway. The first thing he noticed was that when students exited their classrooms they were wearing the same odd robe that Deidara was wearing. The only noticeable difference was that girls had a red robe with black clouds instead of a black robe with red clouds on it.

As he walked down the hallway, several of the students stopped what they were doing and turned their heads and stared.

Hidan immediately knew he was sticking out as it looked like the weird robes the other students had were part of some sort of uniform for the school.

By the looks of it, Hidan wasn't wearing said uniform.

_I think that secretary purposely didn't tell me about there being a school uniform_, Hidan thought.

Hidan tried to ignore the stares as he walked pass the students and down the hallway, but he couldn't get that image out of his head

As Hidan passed classrooms, he looked at the top of the door frames on each side of the hallway at where the room numbers were. Even numbered rooms were on the right and odd numbered rooms were on the left. 139, 140, 141,142, 143, 144. Hidan's head bobbed from right to left trying to find 147 when suddenly he stopped. In front of him was a a huge clump of black and red robes gathering in what appeared to be a circle.

Hidan tried to move past them to see what was happening, when all of a sudden he heard shouting coming from somewhere in the middle of the circle.

Hidan managed to move past a few students in robes and ended up standing next to a girl with blue hair and a boy with black hair and eerie red eyes.

Hidan managed to see better and gasped at what he saw was happening.

Deidara, the blonde haired student who helped him find the main office, was on the ground, face-down, holding his stomach with one hand and had another hand in the air, as if reaching for help.

Just a few feet away from him, stood two more students that looked even more out of place than if Deidara and Hidan were combined. The student in front was a tall, blue-skinned student with dark blue hair and had shark-like features on his face. The blue-skinned student was holding an aluminum bat with the word "Sharkskin" on the side and had a sadistic grin on his face.

The student behind him looked extremely young, almost like a child, and had a mop of red hair on his head. His face was empty of all emotions as he just stared at Deidara.

_How strange that we have a student that has blue skin and another student that looks so innocent but turns out is a juvenile_, Hidan thought.

The blue-skinned guy noticed that Deidara's hand was in the hair and he swung his aluminum bat at Deidara's hand. Deidara realized what the blue-skinned guy was doing and tried to move his hand out of the way, but it was too late. The blow connected and a howl of pain rang out from Deidara.

"The next time you bump into me without apologizing, it's gonna be more than just a beating with THIS you fuckin' weirdo!" the blue-skinned student threatened, lifting up the aluminum bat so everyone could see it.

"HEY! Deidara didn't mean to do it on purpose. Why can't you just leave him alone. You don't need to resort to _more_ violence!"

Hidan turned, surprised to see that the blue-haired girl standing next to him had spoken out for Deidara.

"Yeah! Listen to Konan. I don't think my father would be very happy if news got out that there were incidents of bullying at this school.."

The voice came out from Hidan's immediate left. Hidan turned and found that the voice came from the student with black hair and the eerie red eyes.

"Damn you Itachi.. You are fucking lucky that I can't get you or your little girlfriend over there" the blue-skinned student retorted before heading in the opposite direction with the red-haired student, but not before he kicked Deidara in the stomach one last time.

After they walked away, the huge circle of robed students dispersed. The two students that spoke out against the violence, Itachi and Konan, walked right past Hidan, only giving a look to make sure Deidera was okay.. Hidan noticed nobody was going to help the injured Deidara.

Hidan walked over to Deidara and leaned down to see if Deidara was okay.

"Hey Deidara, are you alright? That looked like it might have hurt" Hidan said with a concerned look on his face.

"Arrrgghh... that really hurts, un. It's a good thing my hand isn't broken or anything. There is gonna be like a big bruise there for a while... mind helping me up?" Deidara said as he tried to move himself up.

"Sure" Hidan said as he lifted up Deidara by his non-injured hand.

"Thanks. What a brute he is! I swear, one of these days I'll-.."

"Yeah yeah...that's enough. We don't want to make him mad at you anymore than he already is. Also, we should probably head to our next class.

"Fine.. let's go Hidan" Deidara murmured.

As Hidan and Deidara began walking away, Hidan noticed that someone was still standing around where the fight happened. Hidan looked back and saw a tall student wearing a mask. The student had green eyes and red sclerae and no pupils. The student looked like he was zoning out, but then suddenly turned his head to look at Hidan. It seemed so odd and creepy, but at the same time comforting because someone for once was looking at him without hate in their eyes. The masked student gave a glare at Hidan before walking off down the hall. I turned back to Deidara.

"Hey" I whispered to Deidara, "Who's the guy in the mask with the eyes?"

"Him?" Deidara whispered back, "That's Kakuzu. He's friends with Kisame and Sasori. Although he isn't violent like Kisame, he sometimes gets really angry with everyone. Although it's a good thing he isn't that close of a friend with Kisame."

"Who are Kisame and Sasori?" Hidan asked.

"Kisame is that shark sonofabitch who just hit me with a bat. And Sasori... Well Sasori...H-he's just a close friend of Kisames" Deidara said. His voice trailed off when he mentioned Sasori, but Hidan didn't want to ask why as he guessed it was something private.

"By the way, what class do you have now?" Hidan asked Deidara.

"I have World History in room 147. What about you?"

"Cool. We have a class together. Let's go before we are late" Hidan said.

Hidan and Deidara quickened their pace and arrived at room 147 just as the bell rang.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Hidan and Deidara walked in to a class with most of the students staring at them. Hidan felt unnerved and he was sure Deidara was feeling the same.

_Where was the teacher? And what's up with all the staring? _Hidan thought.

The teacher in question was sitting in a corner at a large desk covered in papers. The teacher had short, spiky orange hair and had a lot of piercings on his face. Some in the nose, some by the mouth, and at least 6 in each ear. The teacher had purple eyes which was very rare to see. Hidan heard legends that a person with purple eyes would appear once every 500 years.

Except something like that seemed like complete garbage.

The teacher also had a different colored robe than all of the other students, perhaps to indicate that he was a teacher. The robe was white with purple cloud-like shapes. The robe along with the piercings made the teacher almost holy-like in appearance.

"Settle down class. It appears that we have a new student here today. How I can tell is that you don't have a robe when you clearly should have been told about having one. However, I can't ignore the fact that you don't have one as it would get me in trouble if I were to let someone enter my classroom without a robe. Stay here and tell the class about yourself and why you are here while I fetch you a robe. Oh, by the way, my name is Mr. Nagato. But you can call me Pein. Because if you break my rules, you will get a lot of my _**NAMESAKE **_inflicted" Mr. Nagato laughed as he said this last piece and walked out of the classroom.

The rest of the class did not laugh. Either they knew what happened when someone broke the rules, or they just didn't care that much about the teacher. They just sat with glaring eyes fixed on Hidan.

"Hello there. Um... My name is Hidan Yakuto. The reason I am at this school is because my father moved here to find a job and I had to come with him to this town. Um.. Hopefully we can get to each other better." Hidan said nervously to the class.

As Hidan finished this, Mr. Nagato came back with a black robe. Screaming could be heard in the hallway. It sounded like someone was cursing someone and screaming "MY EYES! MY EYES! WHO TOOK MY ROBE!".

"Here's your robe. Now put it on before I get in trouble. And just sit wherever. I have a lesson to teach" Mr. Nagato mumbled as he threw the robe at Hidan, after closing the door so the screams couldn't be heard.

Hidan caught the robe and quickly put in on over his clothes. Hidan then looked around and noticed that Deidara had already sat down at the edge of the classroom. There was an empty seat next to Deidara and Hidan walked over and sat down next to him.

"Alright class. Picking up from yesterday, can anyone tell me what this is and if there is any similarity between the suffering of _this_ people and the suffering of _any_ other group?" Mr. Nagato asked.

Even though it was his first day of school, Hidan could not seem to concentrate on the lesson at hand, which was gut-wrenching to hear, as Hidan was focused on what happened earlier and he didn't hear what the teacher was saying.

Before he knew it, class had ended and Hidan found himself going through two more classes before lunch started.

As Hidan was walking to the cafeteria, he heard a voice behind him.

"Itachi, can you come into my classroom for a moment? I need to talk to you about a certain incident that happened in the hallway after 1st period"

Hidan turned around and saw it was Mr. Nagato who had called over Itachi, the eerie red eyed kid. Hidan turned back and didn't take mind of it.

"Hey. Are you alright? You seem kinda out of it since 2nd period. What's on your mind?" Deidara asked.

"I'm not sure. Can I tell you in the cafeteria? I need to go find my locker. Perhaps you should see the nurse about your hand while I go find my locker" Hidan responded back.

"Alright then. And I was planning on seeing the nurse after school as I am really hungry right now. See ya in the cafeteria!" Deidara called out as he walked down another hallway towards the cafeteria.

Hidan walked down one hallway and then another one, finally finding his locker and the end of the hallyway. The end of the hallway was a dead-end.

Although Hidan was not told that there was going to a uniform, he did know he was gonna have a locker but didn't know who the locker partner would be.

As Hidan walked towards the end of the hallway. He noticed that there was someone standing in front of a locker with his face hidden by the locker door. As Hidan got closer, he realized that it was HIS locker that the student was standing in front of.

_That must be my locker partner. It will be nice to get to know more students at this school._

"Hi there. My name is Hidan and I'm gonna be your new locker partner" Hidan said with a smile.

The student suddenly stiffened and closed the locker door slightly so the student could see who was talking to him. Hidan's smiling face turned into one of pure shock.

Hidan saw a mask that covered the student's mouth and nose and a dark flow of hair covering the head. The dark red eyes with green irises.

**Kakuzu**.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Kakuzu turned and looked Hidan straight in the eye, causing Hidan to wonder what Kakuzu was thinking.

"Hello there Hidan. My name is Kakuzu. Say...I've seen you before. Weren't you that guy that helped up Deidera? I don't hate him or anything but you should tell your friend not to mess around with Kisame. I've seen what Kisame can do, and it isn't pretty" Kakuzu said.

"I will try. Anyway, I just wanted to know where my locker is. You don't beat people up like Kisame, do you?" Hidan asked.

"Huh? No. I'm not like that brute Kisame. In fact, I'm not really that much of a friend to him. But he respects me anyway and doesn't try anything with me." Kisame said.

"Well that's good to hear. If you don't mind me asking, what's underneath that mask? And what's up with your eyes?" Hidan said.

"I don't feel like telling you just yet" Kakuzu said.

"Alright. Sorry about that. Since I found our locker, I am gonna head to the cafeteria now" Hidan said as he began to walk in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Hold up! I can show you where the cafeteria is since you are new and all" Kakuzu said, putting his hand on Hidan's shoulder to stop him from going.

Hidan blushed and turned around with a surprised look when Kakuzu did this.

"Er..um..it's..it's okay. I know where the cafeteria is" Hidan mumbled as he walked away. _That was so weird. He didn't have to grab me, _Hidan thought.

Kakuzu just stood there with a puzzled look on his face and watched Hidan go.

_I just want to help him but I don't know why_, Kakuzu thought.

_-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-_

Hidan entered the cafeteria deep in thought. _I know it's just a touch, but why did Kakuzu have to do that? I don't really need his help and besides, I have Deidera to help me. Plus Kakuzu is friends with Kisame._

Out of the corner of his eye, Hidan saw a wave of an arm from a nearby lunch table. It was Deidera. Sitting next to him were two students he didn't know.

Hidan walked over to Deidara and sat down next to him. Across from Deidera sat a student that was literally half black, half white and had green hair. The other student had black hair and had on an orange face mask that covered everything but one eye.

"Hey Hidan, did you manage to find your locker, un?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah I did. But you won't believe who my locker partner is.." Hidan said.

"Who?" asked Deidara.

"It's Kakuzu. At first I thought this was gonna be the worst school year ever because my locker partner is friends with someone who bullies people regularly. But he just acts weird and isn't that close of a friend to Kisame. It's weird.." Hidan said.

"Is that why you looked out of it coming into the cafeteria?" Deidara asked.

"I guess" Hidan responded.

"By the way, I don't think you guys have met each other. Hidan, these are two of my friends, Zetsu and Tobi. Zetsu is the guy with the green hair and Tobi is the guy with the orange mask" Deidara said, pointing to Zetsu and Tobi in turn.

"Hello there. We are called Zetsu. **It is a pleasure to meet you Hidan.**" the two voices said, the lighter voice coming from the white side of Zetsu and the darker voice coming from the black side of Zetsu.

"Why hello there! Tobi likes meeting new people! Will you be Tobi's friend?" Tobi said with extreme glee.

"Don't mind the voices of Zetsu. Zetsu has a rare form of a split personality disorder where instead of one personality comes out at a time, both of the personalities are active at once. Although they don't talk as one. They prefer to take turns, or try to anyway. They can be a real chatterbox sometimes" Deidara explained as he pointed to Zetsu.

"And that's Tobi. He acts like a child a lot and it's really cute sometimes. But there are some times when he gets really serious and it gets kinda creepy. Also... say yes or he will never stop bugging you about it" Deidara said as he rolled his eyes.

"Hi there Zetsu. Hi there Zetsu" Hidan said as he referred to each side of Zetsu.

"Hi there Tobi. And of course I will be your friend" Hidan said with a smile.

"Yaaaayy!" Tobi shouted.

A few heads turned to look at the shouting before returning to their meals.

"Hey Konan!" Deidara yelled out.

Hidan saw a blue-haired girl turn her head in the direction of Deidera and walk over to him. Hidan recognized her from earlier in the morning when she spoke out against Kisame.

"Yeah Deidara?" Konan asked.

"Thank you for sticking up for me with the whole Kisame thing. If no-one spoke out, then I would have a lot more than just this" Deidara said, lifting his bruised hand up.

"Aww.. no problem Deidara. Say, how is your hand doing by the way? That looked like it hurt. I'm sorry I couldn't help you up afterwards, it's just if I had shown up late to Ms. Tsunade's Personal Finance class again, then I would've had extra homework for a month and detention for a week" Konan said.

"Nah... It's alright. It's just a bad bruise. It'll heal in no time" Deidara said.

"Let's hope so. Hi there Zetsu. Hi there Tobi. How are things going for you guys?" Konan asked as she turned to Zetsu and Tobi.

"Hi Konan. **Things are going great**" Zetsu said.

"Hi there Konan! Looking good as usual, huh?" Tobi said.

"Haha, thanks Tobi. You are really sweet." Konan said smiling.

Konan then noticed that there was another person sitting next Deidara that she hadn't seen before at the school.

"Hey Deidara, who's your friend there? I don't think I have seen him before.." Konan asked.

"Oh.. This is my new buddy that I just met today. His name is Hidan and this is his first day here at the school. I helped him by showing him to the main office and he helped me up when and made sure I was okay when no-one else did during that fight" Deidara said, introducing Konan to Hidan.

"Hi there Konan. Nice to meet you" Hidan said.

"Nice to meet you too Hidan. You will find out that there are a lot of weird things that happen at this school that no-one seems to care about. You probably have already seen a number of things happen today as it is. Anyway, thank you for helping Deidara out Hidan. You seem like a really nice guy. And you have really cool eyes by the way.." Konan said as she stared at Hidan's eyes.

"Um.. Thank you Konan" Hidan said while blushing at the compliment.

"No problem. I feel a little nervous about this morning. What if Kisame decides to get back at me or Itachi because we stopped him?" Konan said.

"Well we won't let that happen to you or Itachi. We are all friends here so we should try to stick up for each other, un" Deidara proclaimed.

Deidara noticed that Hidan was being quiet all of a sudden. He was about to ask him what was wrong when suddenly a big grin appeared on Hidan's face.

"I just had an idea!" Hidan excitedly said.

"What?" asked Zetsu, Tobi, Deidara, and Konan in unison.

"I just had the perfect idea, and correct me if this sounds too risky, but what if we find a way to get back at Kisame for what he did?" Hidan suggested.

"Nahh... you don't have to get back at him, un. Really, it's fine. You all don't have to go out of your way to get back at Kisame" Deidara said.

"HEY LOOK! If it isn't the blue-haired FREAK!" someone shouted from across the cafeteria.

Hidan didn't even have to turn around to figure out who's voice it was.

"And what's THIS!... I see you've got a new friend to hang out with you bunch of LOSERS! HAHAHAHAHA! And too bad Itachi isn't here, because I would really like to beat the snot out of him after school. Send that runt a message for him to meet me after school in the parking lot or ELSE I will make his life a living hell!" Kisame shouted before walking out of the cafeteria with Sasori.

"Arrggh! Sometimes that bully is so freaking annoying and is such a jerk" Konan angrily said.

"You know what? I think I changed my mind. Let's get back at him. I'm sick of him having his way around here!" Deidara said.

"So what was that plan you had Hidan?" Zetsu asked.

"Alright everyone. Gather around and hear me out" Hidan said


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or its characters. Naruto and all properties of Naruto belong to the original owners. Please support the official release, owners, creators, and anything or anyone else involved with Naruto and/or anyone who holds rights over Naruto. However the idea of this story belongs me.

**Authors Note (a/n):** Hey Yall! Bet you weren't expecting a second chapter so soon! This chapter was tough to write (my ideas for this chapter were so complicated I had to write them down to organize them). Also, if anyone was wondering about the previous chapter 2 I posted earlier, that was a mistake. Since I am new and all, I accidentally put the first chapter as the second chapter by mistake, so I quickly got rid of it. This is the official second chapter. Let me know what you think about. Please comment on anything (ie, plot, characters, what you like (give reasons), don't like (please give reasons), and anything else I might have missed. Even though I just started this, I am kind of running out of ideas, so DO NOT BE AFRAID TO POST SOME! I mean, I have ideas, I just need to figure out a way to put those ideas in a long enough chapter. Sorry for my second long authors note. I will try to keep them shorter in the future. Now ENJOY!

-Bronze

**Chapter Two (2)**

The first thing Hidan had to do was track down Kakuzu. Hidan decided to go right after lunch to his locker. He was hoping to find Kakuzu there on the off-chance that Kakuzu stopped at his locker between classes.

Hidan was lucky. Kakuzu was at his locker.

"Hey!" Hidan called out.

Kakuzu looked up from the locker and saw Hidan. He quickly shut the locker and turned to face Hidan.

"Yeah? What is it?" Deidera said.

"Hey Kakuzu. I have a favor to ask of you" Hidan said.

"Um.. sure. What is it?" Kakuzu replied.

"It's about Kisame. I know you said that you weren't exactly the best of friends with Kisame. And I hope that what I ask is not too bad to consider. But, I was wondering, if you knew if there is a time when Kisame doesn't carry that huge aluminum bat around?" Hidan asked.

"The bat? He leaves it in his gym locker during gym class. He has gym the last period of the day. That's about the only time I can think of when he is at school that he doesn't carry that aluminum bat around. I'm surprised that the teachers here tolerate Kisame carrying a bat around with him. I think that either the teachers get scared of him because of his behavior, or they just don't care" Kakuzu said.

_I'm starting to think that transferring to this school was a big mistake. It's only my first day and I already got myself caught up in some convoluted plan that I thought up of. And don't get me STARTED on the teachers.._

"Which brings me to my question. Why do you need to know?" Kakuzu asked.

"I can't tell you just yet" Hidan said.

"And why not?" Kakuzu inquired.

"Remember how you were eager to help me out today because it was my first day? How about this. You can help me, as a prank, get back at Kisame by helping me steal his bat from his gym locker" Hidan suggested.

"Why would I want to do something like that? I mean, I don't particularly approve of his bullying, but I don't think that stealing from him will make things better!" Kakuzu said.

"That's just it. You see, at lunchtime in the cafeteria, Kisame challenged Itachi to a fight after school in the parking lot. Well, he told us to tell Itachi. Normally, I would stay out of this kind of situation, but I would rather have Itachi avoid fighting Kisame, or at least have a fair fight against him than get bludgeoned by a bat in an unfair fight. Plus, I would like to think of this as payback for beating up Deidera" Hidan explained.

"That's very noble of you. But what is going to happen if Kisame finds out that I helped you steal his bat as a joke? Or rather finds out that this was all you or your friend's idea?" Kakuzu asked.

"None of us are going to tell and let's just hope that Kisame doesn't suspect that we took it" Hidan said.

"I guess" Kakuzu said with confusion in his eyes, still torn about the issue.

"It's all right. My friends and I will try to protect you if anything goes wrong! We have a plan" Hidan said, looking into Kakuzu's eyes.

_I guess I don't have anything to lose. I mean, It is only Hidan's first day here and already he has made friends and promised to protect them. I mean COME ON! No new student ever would have been able to "make friends" on the first day. Wait... Does he consider me his friend as well? Will he really protect me? Judging by his scrawny figure I want to say no, but I guess I just have to put my trust into him. Actually, skip the trust. How about valuable skills? Yeah, that sounds MUCH better!_

As Kakuzu thought, he didn't realize that Hidan just said something to him.

"Hmm? I'm sorry. I didn't catch that. What did you say again?" Kakuzu said.

"I said, are you IN?" Hidan asked.

_I'm probably gonna regret this_, Hidan thought.

"Sure. I'm in. But wait, what about your last class? The school is very strict when it comes to students skipping class.." Kakuzu said.

"What are you? My parents? I'm not worried. I'm pretty sure nothing is gonna happen. And besides, at my previous school, I skipped all the time so I am pretty sure this school knows about my juvenile behavior" Hidan said.

"Alright then. Let's go. I want to get this over and done with" Kakuzu said.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Kakuzu and Hidan arrived at the gym. The school's gym was located outside in the back of the school across the street. The gym had a track and field on the other side of the gym, and a smaller field in between the back of the school and the entrance to the gym. The entrance to the gym was inside and the entrance to the locker rooms were just past the door. The locker rooms were separated by gender, with the female locker room off to the left of the entrance and down a flight of stairs and the male locker room off to the right of the entrance and down a flight of stairs.

_Explaining the layout of this school is going to be as difficult as climbing a mountain with only one arm and two fingers. _

Hidan groaned at the whole idea of this. What the school lacks in basic management of students behavior, they make up for in bone-crushing, back breaking exercise and fitness.

_This is why I skipped gym class at my last school._

In order to get to either of the locker rooms, Hidan and Kakuzu had to walk from the school, across a field, up stairs, walk up more stairs to the floor the gym is on, then walk partially into the gym and then down more stairs. Sounds manageable? Not even close.

As part of this school's policy to prevent theft, the gym teacher has to lock up the locker rooms after all students are done changing. The reason this is, is to make sure that no-one takes valuables during what the gym teachers here call Physical Education "fun time" and also so the gym teacher does not actively have to keep an eye on the locker rooms for potential thieves ("not in my job description, sorry" they say).

Another rule is that the gym teacher can only open up the locker rooms if a student has an emergency, or when class ends.

In Hidan and Kakuzu's situation, one of them would have to get the teacher to open the locker room.

"I can open up the locker room door. The gym teacher is dumb enough to place the keys on a bench when teaching class rather than hold onto them, as the gym teacher likes to watch the pain and suffering of the students that have to take the class. I think he says something like it's 'not in his job description or something'" Kakuzu explained.

"Alright. But what about the gym teacher? Won't he notice that the keys are gone?" Hidan asked.

"No, because that is where you come in. All you have to do is wait until the gym teacher forces the students to run out on the track, because he loves to force students to run, and then ask him about the class, maybe ask for a tour because you are a 'new' student" Kakuzu said.

"Do you really think the gym teacher will do something like that? It sounds like the gym teacher doesn't exactly care for his students!" Hidan said.

"Just say you were told to see him via the principal or the secretary. I doubt the gym teacher will question that. And even if he does, I doubt he is gonna care" Kakuzu explained.

"Got it. But why all this trouble when it is very simple to just take the keys, open the door, and find Kisame's locker?" Hidan asked.

"Because the doors of the lockers have locks on them, and if I break them off, someone is gonna suspect something. So I have to manually figure out Kisame's combination for his locker" Kakuzu said.

"Alright. I will walk in first and distract the gym teacher. When he has his back to you, or if he walks me somewhere, take the keys and open up the door. I will try to meet back here as soon as possible" Hidan said.

Hidan opened up the gym door and peeked inside. There he saw and heard, the sounds of moaning and suffering mixed with a bit of angry yelling from someone standing in front of a bunch of students.

The yelling was coming from a short, fat teacher with a gray shirt, gray sweats, squeaky-white tennis shoes, a pudgy face, and a balding head. The gym teacher was wearing a high-tech watch, glasses, and holding a clipboard with what looked like notes on it.

Hidan waited until the moaning from the students stopped and had listened to the gym teacher's instructions. Hidan then heard more moaning and groaning before the entire class got up, exited through the back of the gym and trekked onto the track field.

Hidan walked up to the gym teacher. As Hidan got closer, he could hear the teacher rambling on about something.

"Darn lazy kids. Can't even do a single pull-up. What a bunch of worthless students. Not to mention WEAK! They are all gonna have to repeat MY class next year! Well except for Kisame. Gifted in everything physical it seems..." the gym teacher said.

The gym teacher rambled on and on before noticing that someone was walking up to him.

"Hey!You can't be in here without a uniform! What are you doing here, kid?" the gym teacher shouted.

"Um... hello. I'm a new student and I was told to report to you for a walk-through of how physical education works here.." Hidan explained.

"Is that the only reason you came in here? Not to mention you aren't wearing ANY UNIFORM?" the gym teacher shouted before sighing.

"Very well. I bet it was one of those office people who sent you here. Lazy idiots. Anyway, come this way. I just sent the entire class on THE most. Difficult. Run. They. Are ever. Gonna face. Well... what you are gonna have to face soon anyways. Now kid... are you able to do pull-ups?" the gym teacher asked as he guided Hidan towards the track.

-XXXXXXX-

Seeing the gym teacher take Hidan away, Kakuzu saw his chance to take the keys and run down the stairs to open up the boys locker room.

Once inside, Kakuzu moved down the lockers, trying to find the locker that held a bat in it. Reaching the end of the hallway, Kakuzu saw it. Looking through the tiny slits of the locker, Kakuzu could see the silver object inside the locker.

Kakuzu realized that there was a special kind of lock on the locker that he didn't know about. Kakuzu had gym with Kisame at the beginning of the school year, but he had to move his schedule around and ended up taking gym at an earlier period.

_They must have changed the locks because the old ones were too easy to break open. So that explains those thefts I heard about earlier in the school year_, Kakuzu thought.

Kakuzu immediately had to change his strategy for how he was going to open up the locker. Kakuzu looked around the room and noticed a couple of bench weights in the corner on top of some old boxes. The boxes were in an area where there wasn't any lockers. The boxes probably once held gym uniforms or athletic equipment, as the logos on some of the boxes were either a clothing brand label or a sports brand label.

Kakuzu walked over and took a weight off the top of one of the boxes. Kakuzu then walked back to Kisame's locker and looked at the locker closely.

Kakuzu didn't want to make it look like someone had tampered with the locker. Kakuzu noticed that the top of the lockers looked thinner in comparison to the locker doors. So Kakuzu took the weight and began pounding at the top of the locker to smash open a large enough hole to get the bat out from the top. As Kakuzu began smashing at the locker, the top of the locker began dropping slowly until it finally fell down inside the locker. Kakuzu then grabbed the bat and left, leaving the weight on the boxes where he found it.

-XXXXXXXXXXX-

"And that is how this class is set up and what you have to do in order to meet the criteria to get a passing grade, if anyone ever met that.." the gym teacher sighed.

Hidan groaned and shivered at the thought of having to take the class.

"Any questions?" the gym teacher asked.

"Yeah. So if I wanted to get more information about the school's athletic teams, who would I get that from?" Hidan said, trying to get away from the gym teacher.

"That would be me. Why? Are you thinking about joining one of the teams?" the gym teacher said.

"Maybe. I want to look them over first before making a decision" Hidan said.

"Alright then. Stay right here. I need to get some pamphlets and forms from the main office so you can look over them" the gym teacher said before walking off in the direction of the school.

Seeing this as a chance to get away and to meet up with Kakuzu, Hidan slipped away.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXX-

_I wonder if Hidan gave me enough time to steal the bat. Hopefully he didn't get himself stuck in some nasty situation, _Kakuzu thought as he exited the locker room and went out the door to circle around the gym to meet up with Hidan.

As Kakuzu walked around the last corner of the gym, he walked straight into Hidan. This caused both of them to topple over onto each other in a jumbled mess of arms and legs. As Kakuzu had fallen, two pairs of lips connected briefly, before breaking apart and connecting with the putrid taste of dirt.

As they got up, it took them both a moment to realize what just happened, before their faces turned hot and red from blushing and embarrassment. They both stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity before they finally calmed down and began to function normally.

"So..um..do you have the bat?" Hidan asked, breaking the silence.

_I can't believe he kissed me. Something like this should only happen in movies, _Hidan thought.

"Yeah. I have it right here" Kakuzu responded, pointing at the bat that had fallen a few feet away from where they had fallen.

"Good! Now we go with the second part of our plan!" Hidan exclaimed.

At that moment, the bell rang, and the gym class students started to exit the gymnasium. Among the crowd of students stood a familiar face. A familiar blue face.

The student with the familiar blue face was swinging his arms around in a massive panic as his head was frantically bobbing around looking everywhere for something, It looked like the student was practically tearing his hair out as he started pushing students out of the way and began to walk back inside the gym.

"Come on Hidan. Let's get out of here before Kisame catches us and starts freaking out!" Kakuzu said as he and Hidan rushed back across the field towards the school.

"THERE'S MY BAT! YOU MESSED WITH THE WRONG DAMN PERSON!" A voice rang out from behind the boys.

Stuck with a sudden case of fear, both Hidan and Kakuzu turned around simultaneously to see an enraged Kisame sprinting at top speed towards them.

At that moment, walking up to Hidan, was the gym teacher holding some papers and a few pamphlets.

"Listen kid, I thought I told you to stay in the gym. Anyways, here is the information on our school's sports teams. It's a funny thing really because the office never mentioned sending a kid to me-" the gym teacher stopped mid-sentence as he realized what is going on in front of him.

Turning around, both Hidan and Kakuzu started running as fast as they could,with Hidan shouting back "I CHANGED MY MIND!"

_For someone who was so interested in joining sports team and then changing his mind, that kid and his friend sure can run fast. But not as fast as-_ the gym teacher thought as he felt a solid object hit him from his right side. The next thing he knew, he was flung several feet to the side as an enraged Kisame charged past, chasing the two boys.

Hidan and Kakuzu ran across the field and managed to get to the outside of the school by the back entrance.

"Quick! Give me the bat! Let's hope this works!" Hidan whispered as he took the bat, clearly out of breath as all he could do was whisper.

"Gotcha! Now it's time for me to do my part" Kakuzu said as he started running around the school towards the parking lot.

_If bullies care about anything, it's watching people getting the snot beaten out of them, _Kakuzu thought.

_And I know just where to find them._

Kakuzu arrived at the entrance to the parking lot. As he walked past cars, he noticed there was someone standing at the edge of the parking lot. A student in a black robe with red hair, gazing off into the sky. It was Sasori.

"Do you think they are going to show up?" Kakuzu asked.

Sasori just kept looking up at the sky. His eyes looked like they were recalling something. Something important.

"Probably not" Sasori replied. As he said this, his eyes broke away from whatever he was thinking and turned to face with Kakuzu with a cold, hard stare.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Hidan watched Kakuzu go.

_Good luck Kakuzu. Let's hope you stall him long enough so he doesn't join Kisame, _Hidan thought as he turned back to the field, raising the bat in the air above his head.

"HEY ASSHOLE! Looking for THIS?" Hidan shouted at Kisame.

Upon hearing this, Kisame practically doubled his speed at Hidan, having his face turn purple from all this new anger he had of Hidan.

Seeing that the bully took the bait, Hidan turned and ran inside the back entrance of the school, with Kisame a few feet on his tail.

Hidan began running down the hallway, passing classrooms, teachers, and students who were leaving their classrooms.

Hidan reached the end of the hallway, where a flight of stairs goes up to the second floor. Hidan climbed the stairs, with Kisame still following him, to the second floor.

As they got to the second floor, Hidan almost smacked into a student. A student with dark hair and eerie, red eyes. A student by the name of Itachi.

Behind Itachi, were two students running after Itachi. Upon seeing Hidan, they ran up to him.

"We are so sorry Hidan! We tried to keep Itachi here, but he just wouldn't listen to us. He then stormed off!" The two students said, both apologizing profusely.

The two students in question were none other than Zetsu and Tobi. As Hidan heard this, he ran past them to reach the stairs that led up to the third floor.

Kisame, who was chasing Hidan, stopped suddenly upon hearing Itachi's name. He then charged Itachi in the stomach area, hitting him in the solar plexus in an upward motion, causing Itachi to have his breath knocked of him and fly backwards to hit Zetsu and Tobi.

Seeing his work done, Kisame remembered why he was running, and proceeded to chase after Hidan again.

"I'm still gonna get you later!" Kisame said, as he passed Itachi.

Hidan, on the other hand, had made it to the stairs leading to the third floor. He made sure Kisame saw him and started running towards him, before running up the stairs to the next floor.

Upon getting to the third floor, Hidan noticed from a quick look around that the third floor hallway was empty, except for a blue-haired girl talking to a man in a suit with dark hair and reddish eyes.

Hidan turned the corner by the stairs to go up a small flight of stairs that lead to a door. Upon reaching the door, Hidan pulled out a key from out of his front pocket underneath his robe. Hidan stuck the key in the hole of the door and opened it.

As the door opened, Hidan could hear shouting behind him.

"GET OVER HERE WIMP! GIVE ME MY BAT BACK!" Kisame shouted, extending his arms out at Hidan.

Hidan ran past the door and up a narrow flight of stairs, making sure that Kisame was still following him.

He was.

Once Hidan got to the top of the stairs, Hidan opened another door, which turned out to be unlocked.

After opening the second door, Hidan sprinted through and out into bright light.

Hidan realized that they were on top of the roof of the school. Hidan ran over to the edge and looked around.

In the distance, Hidan could see the parking lot. And standing in the parking lot were two figures. One of them was Sasori, and the other was Kakuzu.

_Good! Sasori is sill stalled. Now I just need to avoid Kisame before he kills me and wait until she gets-_ Hidan thought as he heard a savage roar emanate from the entrance on the roof.

Hidan turned to face Kisame, holding the bat in a defensive position.

Kisame saw that Hidan was holding the bat, like he was going to use it against him.

"HAHAHA! You think this is some kind of _prank_? Do you honestly think that you can get the edge on me with a bat? There is a REASON why I am feared around here. I can kill you! I can make your life miserable! Hell, I don't even know who you are! Go ahead. Use the bat. Let's hope you can swing that thing faster than I can swing a punch.." Kisame threatened, as he lifted up a single fist.

Hidan felt the fear grow inside of him. He only had one chance to make this work, and the timing had to be perfect.

Hidan then began to realize that Kisame's bat was extremely heavy. He could barely lift it with one hand. Hidan realized that the only reason he was able to stay ahead of Kisame and carry the bat while running was due to an insane amount of adrenaline form doing something so dangerous.

As Hidan thought this, he noticed that Kisame was quietly moving closer to him, to get within striking distance.

As Hidan noticed this, he heard voices coming up the stairs. Kisame didn't seem to hear them, probably because he was too focused on Hidan.

_This is it! Now is my chance!_ Hidan thought.

"HERE! CATCH!" Hidan said, throwing the bat at Kisame.

Kisame caught the bat one handed, charged Hidan, and swung the bat.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

"As you can see Principal Uchiha, your son Itachi said that there was some leaks in one of the classrooms on the third floor, and that he got a janitor to open up the door to the roof to check it out. He says he found something else up there that only you should see," Konan said, as she walked up the narrow stairs with the principal.

"If it's just a leak, why does it have to be so important that I, the principal, have to come to the roof? If it's not a janitorial issue, then why doesn't he just bring it up with a security guard or something? What could be so impor-"

Principal Uchiha stopped mid-sentence and stared at the scene that was unfolding before him. Konan, the blue-haired student, put her hands to her mouth in pure shock at what they had just seen.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Hidan's head hurt like crazy. He could only hear the sound of his own breathing and heartbeat. Colors were mixing and fading as his vision started to blur.

As his vision started to blur, he could see a person moving something silver in their arms, then pain in his chest.

The next thing he knew, he was flung backwards.

Hidan imagined he was flying. He was a baby bird, out of the nest for the first time trying to fly.

Except he was falling and not flying.

The last thing he saw before he hit the ground, was the face of Kakuzu in a light.

His face showed sadness.

It was almost as if the face was showing something Kakuzu cared about was being taken away from him forever.

As Hidan saw his face, he could have sworn he saw an angel. An angel behind Kakuzu that looked like his mother.

The angel enveloped Kakuzu in a white light, and then spoke four words.

"He is your love"

The light disappeared, and all he knew was darkness.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Deidara was walking along the sidewalk. After he stole the janitor's keys, he gave them to Hidan and went straight to the nurse afterwards, feigning he was sick and told her he felt like going home early. The nurse didn't question it, and wrote him a note home.

Deidara arrived at his apartment complex with a pale look on his face and just felt out of it. When he got inside, he fed his mewling kitten and then went to his room to just think about stuff and maybe do his homework. When he carried his backpack into his room, he realized that it felt lighter than usual.

He threw open his backpack and looked inside.

Deidara realized that he left his World History book back in his locker and that he needed it for a history project.

_Damn that Mr. Nagato. He assigns project after project after project. Arrgghh. Calls himself "Pein". More like pain in my ass,_ he laughed as he thought this.

Deidara decided that he wasn't going to get any work done without his book, so he left his apartment and trudged back to school.

He looked at his watch and realized school had been out for a good thirty minutes.

As he walked along the sidewalk, he heard an ambulance fly past him from the direction of the school at a super fast speed. He didn't take mind of it.

He arrived at the front of the school entrance and walked in.

Deidara's locker is on the first floor at the end of the hallway.

As Deidara walked to his locker, he heard the school front door open and close, but didn't take any mind.

He walked up to his locker and opened it. On the top shelf was the World History book. He grabbed it and slammed the locker door, only to jump back in surprise as there was someone standing behind his locker.

Deidara saw that the student was still wearing his robe and that the student had a young face and a mop of red hair.

It was Sasori.

"S-Sasori! What are you still doing here? Have you come to beat me up? Didn't get a chance when Kisame was beating me up earlier, huh?" Deidara mumbled.

"Listen Deidara-"

"No! It's bad enough my parents are dead, so you want to torture me because of it? How cruel! Why can't you just leave me ALONE?" Deidara shouted, tears streaming down his face.

"Deidara! I-" Sasori tried to say.

But he wouldn't have it. He pushed past Sasori and began walking towards the school entrance.

"DAMMIT! Listen Deidara!" Sasori shouted out of frustration.

Sasori ran over to Deidara and put his hand on the blonde's shoulder.

The blonde, in turn, reached over with his hand and ripped free Sasori's hand from his shoulder and began to walk away again.

"Dammit. I'm sorry. Deidara, I love you!" Sasori proclaimed.

This caused Deidara to freeze, and then keep walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Once Again **I do not own Naruto or its characters. Naruto and all properties of Naruto belong to the original owners. Please support the official release, owners, creators, and anything or anyone else involved with Naruto and/or anyone who holds rights over Naruto. However the idea of this story belongs me._

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait for chapter 3. I have been extremely busy for the past few weeks, what with working and having to visit family. I was also kind of in a writers block, so bear with me. I really think I did good on this chapter in terms of drama. Let me know what you think. Hopefully you like it as much as I did. By the way, sorry for the long paragraph explaining Hidan's condition. Medical jargon is not my forte, so once again bear with me. I hope you all like it and I will try to be better in uploading more chapters. Thanks!

-Bronze

**Chapter Three (3)**

_Where am I? I look around and all I see is darkness. I move my body even the slightest bit and all I feel is pain. It feels like there is something covering my head and face. Bandages? I must be in a hospital. Why am I in a hospital? Oh right...it was Kisame._

_Somewhere in the distance, I can hear voices talking, starting to get closer to me._

"Now boys, Hidan is still recovering. Only family may see him. And I don't think Hidan wants to have any visitors right now," the doctor said, as a group of three boys trailed behind the doctor as he walked.

"But Hidan is our friend!" Tobi protested.

"Surely Hidan must have recovered by now? **Or at least enough to talk to people?**" Zetsu said.

"Can't you make an exception, doc? At least ask him if he wants to talk to us," Kakuzu said.

The doctor turned around and sighed. The doctor looked over the three students.

"Fine. But just this once. And only if he wants to talk to you three. In the meantime, sit down there and behave yourselves. We have other patients around here, you know!" the doctor said, as he gestured to a nearby bench in the hallway.

When the three students sat down, the doctor then turned around and walked down the hallway to a room, knocked on the door, then went in.

"Now let's take a look at what we got here. Ah, it appears you are awake," the doctor said, after he had partially removed the bandages covering Hidan's head and noticed a pair of purple eyes staring back at him.

"How do you feel?" the doctor asked.

"I feel like my head is going to kill me!" Hidan said, his eyes still adjusting to the light.

"I'm sure it does. Falling three stories from the roof of a school will do that to you. Just be lucky that you didn't hit your neck. You survived with a concussion, one broken and three cracked ribs, and a broken left arm and leg," the doctor explained.

"How long have I been in the hospital?" Hidan asked the doctor.

"Almost a week. The concussion from the bat and your landing on the ground, despite your head being protected somewhat by your left arm, caused some head trauma which resulted in a coma. You have been out ever since, well, until now anyways," the doctor explained.

"Wow. Almost a whole week..." Hidan echoed.

"I'll say... Some of the doctors here thought you would be here longer or something like that. Anyway, you are **lucky** to survive that fall. The reason you have your broken leg and arm is because, when you landed, you landed on your left side. Your left leg landed first, reducing the impact the rest of your body would have to face and also causing the leg to break. As the rest of your body hit the ground, the rib on the very bottom of the left side of your rib cage, known as a floating rib, broke due to the angle at which you landed. The 11th, 10th, and 9th ribs on the left side were the ribs that were cracked, and a number of ribs after that were bruised, but luckily not cracked or broken. Next came your head, which was protected by your left arm. The angle at which you came down put immense pressure on the shoulder and the entire arm itself, causing the shoulder to be dislocated and the bones in the arm to be broken. You also hit your head on the ground after your shoulder dislocated. At this point, however, most of the impact has been reduced so as not to cause any serious, permanent brain damage. It was enough, along with the bat however, to create some head trauma which resulted in a small coma," the doctor explained, pointing to Hidan's leg, ribs, arm, and head in turn as he talked.

"So that's why it hurts to even move," Hidan muttered.

"By the way, seeing as you are awake now, are you well enough to have visitors? Although they aren't your family, the three of them insisted that you know them. One of them has an orange mask, the other has his hair dyed green, and the last guy is wearing a mask-" the doctor said.

"Yeah. Let them in," Hidan interrupted.

"Alright. Just don't tell anyone that I let them in here," the doctor said before he sighed, got up, and left the room.

Back in the hallway, the doctor walked towards the seated students, noting that the three students had looks of anxiety on their faces.

"So I talked to your friend Hidan, and he said it was okay for you to visit him. You all can visit him for a couple hours, and if he asks you guys to leave, please leave. I have to deal with enough patients as it is without having to keep an eye on you guys," the doctor said as he motioned the three students to Hidan's room.

Leaving the three students in front of Hidan's room, the doctor turned and walked down the hallway to another room.

The three students all looked at each other, reassuring one another before nodding in unison and opening up the door.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

The door clicked and opened. Hidan turned his head slowly and watched as Zetsu, Tobi and Kakuzu walked into the room.

Hidan had a huge smile when the three walked into the room. That smile, unfortunately, turned to one of pure horror when Tobi ran at Hidan, arms reaching out for a hug.

"OOOUUUCCCHHH!" Hidan screamed, trying his very best to get Tobi off of him, as he was practically hugged to death.

"Hidan! You are alright. Tobi is happy. So very happy Tobi is," Tobi exclaimed, with what looked like a glint of happiness in his eye.

"Tobi! You are not alright. Hidan is angry. So _very_ angry Hidan is..." Hidan said back at Tobi with a growl in his voice.

Seeing this, Zetsu and Kakuzu started laughing at Hidan and Tobi.

Tobi started hugging Hidan even harder, causing Zetsu to then wince.

"Hey Tobi! Ease off of him, will ya? I'm sure Hidan has been through enough as it is. I mean we have to have him presentable enough so Mr. Nagato can give him all the homework he has missed," Kakuzu said, as he thought he noticed that Hidan was starting to turn purple.

Tobi gave one last hug before stepping away from Hidan, just barely missing a slow swipe from Hidan.

"Besides Tobi, I am really glad that you guys came to visit me. Hopefully things haven't been too hectic since I've been gone. How come Deidara and Konan aren't with you guys? Couldn't make it?" Hidan asked.

"Konan couldn't come because she said she had to study for a test. She says she will be able to see you as soon as possible, **right after she does her time in detention**," both Zetsu said.

"As for Deidara, we couldn't get a hold of him. When we finally did, he says that he is grateful for what you did, but he doesn't want to see you just yet. I think he said he has some kind of family problems going on and that he needs to resolve it first," Kakuzu explained as he moved closer to Hidan.

"That sucks. Hopefully they can see me soon. And hopefully I can be discharged soon. I know it hurts to move, but it feels like I am fixed up enough to leave," Hidan whined.

"I'm sure you will get out of here soon. Which is more than what I can say about Kisame," Kakuzu whispered as he said this last part.

"How come? What happened to Kisame?" Hidan whispered back.

"I heard that when you fell off the roof, principal Uchiha was up there at the same time and witnessed what Kisame did. Kisame ended up in a special juvenile detention for a year. He was 'suspended' by the Council of Education, and now gets to take classes in the detention facility so he doesn't end up being a year behind in his schooling. I guess the Council realized that they couldn't hide this, so they had to show the people that they weren't going to accept this. Wasn't really much of a punishment if you think about it. Just think, in a year, Kisame is going to kill us," Kakuzu said, his voice sounding nervous towards the last part.

Hidan looked over at Tobi and Zetsu and noticed they were talking to each other and hadn't paid much mind to the conversation that was taking place a few feet away from them. Hidan looked back over at Kakuzu.

"The Council? How did you find this all out?" Hidan asked.

"The Council is a small board that holds meetings to determine policies regarding education and, in some cases, to determine behavior and actions they deem serious enough that involve students or teachers for a school. The Council is made up of seven people and every school in our district has one. The members generally include two student representatives, usually the student council president and vice president," Kakuzu explained.

"Who are the student council president and vice president?" Hidan asked.

"Ironically, Itachi is the president and Konan is the vice president," Kakuzu said.

"I guess they were lucky enough to get Kisame in that detention," Hidan said.

"Yeah. I'll say. The next representatives are two teachers that the principal and student council president deem worthy in terms of success and likeability. The next representative is the school psychologist. The school principal is the sixth representative. And the district superintendent is the last representative," Kakuzu said.

"Such a list of people. How were you able to find this all out?" Hidan asked.

"I found out from Itachi and Konan. Since they are involved with the Council, I was able to get information about Kisame's punishment. However, these kind of things aren't generally available to just anyone, so if you could keep this on the down low that would be great," Kakuzu said before smiling at Hidan.

"Of course," Hidan said before staring off out the window. For some reason, with a faint smile on his face, he couldn't help but remember how things were supposed to go down on his first day of school.

-FLASHBACK-

"Alright everyone, gather around and hear me out," Hidan said, motioning for each of them to get closer.

"What were you thinking?" Tobi asked.

"It will sound crazy, but work with me here. If timed right, we should be able to get rid of Kisame for a long time," Hidan said.

Looks of uncertainty flashed across their faces, as if they thought that whatever it was that was planned wouldn't work, even before they heard it.

"What timing?" Zetsu asked.

"Hold on. I'm getting to that. I know I haven't been here for very long. In fact, today is my first day of school here. The teachers seem to suck, the students are emotionless sacks of potatoes, and to top it off, we have to wear ridiculous robes for who _knows_ what," Hidan said.

"Your point?" Konan asked.

"My point is, is that I noticed that things are extremely lax around here, what with students fighting, made up classroom policies, and teachers attacking students for the most trivial of matters," Hidan pointed out.

"**That pretty much sums up what happens around here most of the time,**" dark Zetsu said.

"I noticed that Kisame carries that bat around with him everywhere. You might think that I am just picking his bat for no reason, but in actuality, it seems to be the one thing he cares about. I can't imagine him caring about his friends or family as much as he loves to beat people up. And that bat must play a big part in that," Hidan said.

"So you want to take his bat from him?" Tobi suggested.

"Yes! That is precisely correct. However, nothing will be gained if we just take the bat from him. I was thinking that we could take the bat from him and get him to do something horrible in front of some people," Hidan said.

"It can't be in the school, seeing as the teachers never stopped him or cared before," Deidara reasoned.

"But who would care enough to finally get Kisame out of here?" Hidan asked.

"The principal!" Tobi said, as he jumped up with a finger in the air as if he had just come up with something brilliant.

"Excellent thinking Tobi," Konan said.

"But how do we get the principal to witness what Kisame is doing? I'm sure he wouldn't want to leave his office as he must be a very busy man," Zetsu said.

"We need to lure him out with something important. Itachi is the principal's son, isn't he? If so, we can use that to lure the principal out. The only problem is getting a hold of the principal..." Hidan said.

"I think I can do that. Just tell me when and I can lead him where you want him," Konan said after a moment of silence from everyone.

"Very well. I think the roof will work fine for this plan. If it is anywhere in the school by other students, my guess is that the principal will chalk it up as playing around or something and he won't believe us. We need it to be in an isolated area away from the students and teachers," Hidan said.

"If you are trying to get onto the roof, I happen to know Zabuza, the school janitor. He just so happens to be an uncle of mine. Well, uncle twice removed. Anyway, the point is I know him and I don't think he would mind if I took his keys. He works from early morning to noon, so he won't know the keys are missing until long after I have returned them," Deidara said.

"Great! I have already decided to ask Kakuzu for help in stealing the bat, seeing as how he was friends with Kisame," Hidan said.

Zetsu turned and looked at the time. Realizing that they only had a few more minutes left of lunch, Zetsu turned back and looked at Hidan.

"Is there anything you want me to do?" Zetsu asked.

"Hmmm... I think you and Tobi are going to work together for something. At least part of the time anyways. Zetsu, you are going to be the glue that sticks us all together. What I mean is that I want you to make sure everything and everyone does what they are supposed to do at the right time so this whole plan can be successful. Perhaps by signals or something. When you see me with the bat, signal to Konan and Tobi. You, along with Tobi after you are done with the signals, will track down Itachi and keep him from leaving the school. If he has to leave, under no circumstance are you to let him go near the parking lot," Hidan explained as he addressed both Zetsu and Tobi.

"What about Kisame's friends? Sasori? Surely they will wonder what has happened when Kisame and Itachi don't show up?" Konan asked.

"I think that after I get Kakuzu to help me steal the bat, I will get him to stall Sasori so he doesn't go after Kisame or Itachi," Hidan said with confidence in his voice.

At that moment, the bell rang, signaling students that lunch ended and that they were to head to their next class.

Hidan and the others grabbed their stuff and got up, looked at each other, and smiled. The smiles were more like half-smiles, as each person tried to look confident after hearing what was expected of them.

_Let's hope that we can all pull this plan together,_ Hidan thought as he walked through the cafeteria doors and towards his locker.

-END FLASHBACK-

"Hello? Hidan? Are you there?" Kakuzu said as he waved his arm in front of Hidan.

Hidan's eyes snapped at attention as Kakuzu's arm was thrust in front of him.

"Off in Dreamland, huh? Just try to not think about what happened and we will do our best to forget this," Kakuzu said, putting his hand on Hidan's non-dislocated shoulder.

Hidan turned to look at Kakuzu's arm on his own shoulder, and then stared at Kakuzu's eyes.

Surprised by this sudden reaction from Hidan, Kakuzu took his arm off Hidan's shoulder and turned away to look over at Zetsu and Tobi.

"Hey Kakuzu. I know that I wasn't planning on falling off the roof, but I saw the weirdest thing happen as I fell," Hidan said.

"What?" Kakuzu said, as he quickly turned his head back to look at Hidan in the eyes.

"Well, um," Hidan stammered, forming a small blush on his face as Kakuzu gazed at him intently, "I don't think you are going to believe me, but I saw my mother behind you. It was really strange because she then said-"

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door, interrupting whatever Hidan was about to say.

"Excuse me, Hidan? You have some family here to see you," the doctor said, his voice slightly muffled from being behind a door.

Hidan's eyes widened as the door clicked and opened, revealing the dark figure of an extremely tall man.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

"_Dammit. I'm sorry. Deidara, I love you!"_

What Sasori had said to him just wouldn't leave his mind. Like a broken record, it just kept replaying something that no-one wanted to hear.

As soon as he had heard what Sasori said, he got away from him and the school as fast as he could. He was upset and confused.

Deidara slammed his fist into his pillow with frustration, leaving a fist-sized crater in the pillow, before laying his head on the pillow.

_Why me? He is a bully. Why has he been bullying me all these years if he loves me? It just makes no sense. Maybe he did it to get closer to me? _

Deidara pondered these things as he got himself ready to go to sleep. He brushed his teeth, set out his bag and clothes for tomorrow, took off his clothes, set his alarm, and got into his bed.

_It's bad enough he is a bully. The last thing I need is for him to be a lover,_ Deidara thought before closing his eyes to sleep.

There was a storm that night and Deidara could not sleep. He kept tossing and turning, trying to keep his sleep. He felt hot all over his body and he could have sworn that he had the world's worst fever that night.

The next morning, a naked, bleary-eyed teen got out of his bed and nearly stepped on a half-broken alarm clock. The teen got dressed, ate breakfast, brushed his teeth, grabbed his pack, and walked out his apartment door.

The ground was still wet after the storm from last night. Deidara just wanted to get to school and have the day over with.

As he walked closer to his school, he saw Zetsu, Tobi and Kakuzu standing outside the front entrance waiting for him.

"DEIDAAAAARAAA!" Tobi screamed, as he ran at Deidara with open arms.

"I'm not in the mood Tobi.." Deidara said as he stuck his hand out, letting Tobi's head hit it and watched as Tobi hit the ground.

"Why are you so mean today Deidara?" Tobi said with sadness in his voice.

Deidara ignored the question and walked past Tobi towards Zetsu and Kakuzu.

"Any luck with Hidan?" Deidara inquired.

"We visited him yesterday and we found out that he is awake now," Zetsu said.

"When do you think he will be getting out?" Deidara asked.

"Hidan feels that he is good enough to leave, but I personally think he needs some more bed rest before he leaves. I'm going to check on him again after school. Do you want to come this time?" Kakuzu asked.

"Sure. I think I can make it. Hey Zetsu, are you and Tobi going?" Deidara asked, turning to Zetsu.

"Not this time. I'm going to study with Tobi at his house today, so maybe Konan might want to go with you guys this time?" Zetsu suggested.

Upon hearing his name, Tobi jumped up and ran over to Zetsu.

"That's _right_!" Tobi said, giving Deidara a thumbs up in his face.

Deidara was about to push Tobi's hand away, when he realized that there was someone standing behind him.

"Wha-What are you doing here Sasori?" Kakuzu choked out.

Deidara turned and nearly jumped when he saw that Sasori was right behind him.

"Is that any way to treat an old _friend? _You used to be one of us, but I can see that hanging out with these losers has turned you soft!" Sasori said with a fake smile on his face.

"Who I hang out with is none of your concern. I think you should leave now. Or else," Kakuzu said with a threatening tone in his voice.

"Tough words from such a soft person. And in case you haven't noticed, I happen to go to school here, so I will go where I please. Besides, I need to speak to Deidara about something, so if you can all leave, that will be great," Sasori said, moving closer to Deidara.

"YOU GET AWAY FROM DEIDARA, YOU BULLY!" Tobi shouted, running over and flinging Deidara behind him so as to protect him.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? The lovable idiot wants to be the hero for once. You are going to need a lot more than words to stop me!" Sasori said, before punching Tobi in the face.

Tobi fell backwards into the school door, before crumpling to the ground, arms outstretched as if saying to stop.

Outraged, Kakuzu sprang forward and managed to land a punch on Sasori's face before Sasori, ignoring the pain from the punch, kneed Kakuzu in the stomach, causing Kakuzu to fall to the ground clutching his stomach.

Sasori, feeling his cheek starting to bruise up, turned to look at Deidara, but found that Deidara had ran through the front door and down the hallway.

Sasori turned and stared with anger at Zetsu, who quickly moved out of the way of him as Sasori ran through the school doors after Deidara.

Deidara turned corner after corner, trying to lose Sasori.

_He's a madman! What chance do I have against him. Kakuzu and even Tobi didn't have to stick up for me. Because of me, they got beat up. First Hidan, and now them. When will it end?_

Deidara turned a corner and decided to hide in the school's old art room. He ran through the room and looked for a place to hide.

As if misfortune was smiling upon him that day, Sasori ran in the old art room and found Deidara standing near a window.

Terrified, Deidara tried to open the window and jump through so as to escape.

He never got a chance.

Sasori ran up to him from behind and grabbed him, spun him around, and stared at him in the eyes.

The next thing Deidara knew, was that Sasori had lowered his head and kissed him on the lips. Eyes wide open in shock, Deidara pushed Sasori away and slapped him in the face. He ran out of the art room scared and confused.

Sasori watched him go, hand touching his cheek from the slap he just received.

_Just wait, Deidara. You will be mine._

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX -

"F-Father?" Hidan sputtered, eyes wide in disbelief.

"I hear you have been injured, so I decided to take a look for myself," Hidan's father said.

Hidan's father, Jash "The Jashinator" Yakuto, was a pro wrestler back in the day. He was also a religious nutcase. He heads some unknown religious cult he named after himself. He eventually married a woman who gave birth to Hidan. Due to his work, he is rarely around to see Hidan.

Hidan was the spitting image of his father, except his father was really tall and had black, slicked-back hair while Hidan was kind of short and had silver hair in the same manner.

Jash walked in the room and noticed three other people standing in the room. His eyes narrowed when he saw how close Kakuzu was to Hidan.

"I don't know you guys! You three are clearly not family!" Jash said.

"The doctor said we can visit with Hidan," Zetsu said.

"Even so, this is family business and I must ask you three to leave," Jash said to the three students, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Hey Kakuzu! I think you guys should leave for now. There will be other chances for you guys to see me," Hidan said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Kakuzu looked over at Zetsu and Tobi, and motioned for them to follow him out of the room. Jash turned to watch them go before closing the door and turning back to Hidan.

"What are you really here for?" Hidan asked, suddenly feeling suspicious as to why his father showed up out of the blue.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I just came to visit my poor, poor son who happened to injure himself on his first day of school," Jash said.

Hidan just scowled at his father.

"So tell me, who was that boy? He seemed awfully close to you. Is he a friend? Or something _more_?" Jash asked.

"What!? No. He is just a friend. Nothing more!" Hidan quickly said back.

"A _friend_, huh? Let us both hope that is all he is. Let me guess, there isn't enough degenerate whores at that crap they call a school for you to get, so you have to take it up the ass just to get by?" Jash angrily said as he moved with lightning fast speed towards Hidan.

Seeing as he couldn't move out of bed to get away from his father, Hidan had to shrug away from him when Jash moved his hand towards his face.

Jash grabbed Hidan's face by the chin and forced Hidan to look at Jash.

"If I _ever _find him with you, let's just say you might have one less friend from then on," Jash said.

"What do you mean by _that_?" Hidan questioned.

"I _mean, _if he gets in the way of us, it'll be the last time you see him-"

"SHUT UP! There was never an 'us'. You are my father. Do you realize how sick something like that is?"

"Don't worry! I will make you forget about being gay with your friend," Jash said.

"You stay away from him, you monst-"

Hidan stopped short as Jash's lips found his and forced a kiss on Hidan.

"I will force the gay out of you," Jash said as he licked his lips afterwards, "even if I have to do it _myself!_"

There was a knock at the door. The door opened to reveal the doctor looking down at a clipboard.

"Alright you three! It's time for you to go-" the doctor stopped short as he saw that the three students were gone.

"What seems to be the problem?" Jash asked, getting up and moving away from Hidan.

"I just came here to tell you and those three friends of Hidan that you have to go now. Visitation time is over and I have to ask you to leave," the doctor calmly said.

"Very well," Jash said, before walking to leave the room.

Jash stopped short of the door and turned his head back to look at Hidan.

"Get well soon, son. I ain't made of money anymore so as to pay huge hospital bills. I left the normal amount of money on your bed. I will be back next month to visit and drop off your money. Let us both hope you take heed of what I said," Jash said, before walking out the door with the doctor and down the hallway.

Hidan lay there, seething with rage.

This was the kind of stuff that made Hidan hate his father.

Ever since he was born, Hidan's father abused him and his mother. Eventually, he suffered academically because of what his father did, causing him to be a juvenile and do even more poorly in school, resulting in a move to a new school because things were so bad at his last school.

He had said it was because his father had a new job, but that was a lie.

He had hoped to have a new start at this school, but the chances of that were slowly decreasing.

If only he could start things over.

_He is your love_

_I didn't believe it to be true, but after thinking about it, maybe it explains the behavior of Kakuzu towards me. If my father __is so adamant on stopping any relationship I try to start, then I just need to prove him wrong. Whatever happens, I will not be the victim of my father __**ever**__ again._

_Kakuzu. I think I will try to fall in love with you!_

Bronze Poktunitus: How'd you like it? I know the father's name is corny, but every time I think of Hidan, I think of Jashin. So I wanted to fit "Jashin" in the story somewhere. Anyway, Be sure to comment and I will get the next chapter in a week or two!


End file.
